Aconight
}} Aconight is senior officer and first mate of the crew The Nidhoggr and a member of the flag Dragon's Brood. He is a lieutenant commander in the Navy in the and sails the Cerulean Ocean. A Short History Aconight has been sailing on the Midnight Ocean for over four years now and was introduced to Puzzle Pirates by Zenggah. The first crew he joined was the Dark Thorn Dragons in the first Nidiata Dei Draghi where he rose through the ranks to become a fleet officer. Once the crew and flag was disbanded he served a short stint in Evening Star, before moving to be a senior officer in Burley’s crew, the Half-Blood Pirates. Time went by and slowly the crew mates that had joined HBP from the first NDD left the game, and with no new crew mates joining, the end drew near for the Half-blood’s. Burley herself left to form a 2-person crew with her “Pirate-husband” Goatsick, and Aconight was made captain. For the next year, Aconight barely made an appearance on Puzzle Pirates but then he was approached by Zenggah and things begun to change. His old friend spoke of reforming Nidiata Dei Draghi to its former glory, of weeknights filled with fun and conversation, and so Aconight returned as senior officer and quartermaster of Poer Y Ddraig and prince of the flag Nidiata Dei Draghi. As of Febuary, 2010, Aconight and Bunnicula left Poer Y Ddraig placing Alt characters in their possitions so as to keep the Flag and Crew active. They formed a new crew called The Nidhoggr and joined their long time freinds in the flag Dragon's Brood. After only a few days, the crew had gained more active members then Poer Y Ddraig had gained in its life. Aconight was assigned the title of first mate, a role that he is proud to fill, and was made a prince of Dragon's Brood soon after the crew joined. Pet Origins Varg, is not a Dog as some believe, but actually a snow-wolf. In game, Aconight claims he found Varg as a little pup, abandoned on Norse Island. Out of game, Aconight submits to the fact that Varg is actually a 10,000 PoE Dog from the palace shoppe on Turtle. Varg is the Swedish word for Wolf. Orbknight was a starter-rat, named as a joke after one of Aconight's closest friends in real life, and in game. Now the little rat serves as a tribute to Orbknight, who left the game some years ago. He also stalks Club Basement in Aconight's Manor. Fish-Face was a Christmas present from one of Aconight’s closest friends, Zingaer. To this day, the loving little house-cat roams the front room of Aconight’s Manor, waiting to welcome him home. Duties in the Crew and Flag When in Poer Y Ddraig, Aconight was a senior officer in a oligarchic crew and a prince of the flag. This means that he has a vote on all crew and flag issues and he takes this duty very seriously. Less formally, he is also the quartermaster. Back in the times of pirates and tall-ships, the quartermaster is more akin to those in the land armies of old. They hold far more authority, being required to gather supplies, dole out those supplies to the crew, and decide what plunder to take after a battle. They are also the disciplinary arm of the ship, maintaining order and giving out punishments for minor infractions. This type of quartermaster normally acts as first mate on a ship without one. And indeed, on most crew pillages, Aconight has been an XO. Aconight has also been known to use this title to play jokes on his captain, Zenggah, and because of this has also had the titles urchin, damsel and wench. Currently, Aconight is again a senior officer and prince of the flag, but this time of The Nidhoggr and Dragon's Brood, respectivly. His new title is first mate, which in crew politics makes him second only to the captain. However, the crew is actually run as a partnership between Aconight and Bunnicula, with both playing off of each others strengths. Declared Alt's King Bibble The story behind King Bibble is an enigma placed in a box, wrapped in mystery and tied up, rather carefully, with questions. The Character, King Bibble, started long before Midnight was created and essencially he is a crazy, old, vagabond, so totally out of touch with reality that he can create anything from a teacosey to an army of Ebil Monkey's ready to do his bidding by simply believeing that they exist in the first place. He believes that others can hear his thoughts, and is very paranoid about it believeing that all otheres are schemeing to foil his fiendish plans. Ingame, however, he is a character that mainly uses emotes to talk. Aconight will often use King Bibble when wanting some private puzzling as only his nearest and dearest Y!PP friends are heartied with King Bibble. Currently, King Bibble is king of the flag Nidiata Dei Draghi and senior officer and wench of the crew Poer Y Ddraig.